firefandomcom-20200223-history
Caledon Fire and Emergency Services
History The Town of Caledon in its present form was created in 1973 through the amalgamation of several municipalities in northern Peel County. The following fire departments were merged to create the new Caledon FD: *The original Caledon Township Fire Department, with stations in Alton (Area 1) and Inglewood (Area 2). *Albion Township Fire Department in Palgrave *The Village of Bolton Fire Department *Caledon East Fire Department *The northern half of Chinguacousy Township, including part of the Chinguacousy Township Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. F'ire Department Headquarters' - 6097 Old Church Road, Caledon East : Car 301 - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 : Car 302 - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 : Car 303 - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 : Car 304 - 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 : Car 305 - 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 4x4 : Car 306 - 2016 Ford F-250 4x4 : Car 307 - 2016 Ford F-250 4x4 : Car 308 - 2015 Chevrolet Equinox : Car 309 - 2015 Chevrolet Equinox : Car 310 - 2015 Chevrolet Equinox 'Fire Station 301' - 19630 Main Street, Alton Built 1977 :[http://www.dependable.ca/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/IMG_88341.jpg Pumper 301] - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (840/?/25F) :Squad 301 - 2005 Freightliner M2-112 / Dependable (840/525/25F) :Tanker 301 - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T336 420 2000 02) 'Fire Station 302' - 28 Ann Street, Bolton Built 1989 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5328568756/ Pumper 302] - 1999 Freightliner FL112 / Superior (1050/500/50' boom) (#SE 2077) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/12961235734/ Squad 312] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Dependable (1050/600/25F) (SN#28550) (Formerly S302) (Caledon's first custom chassis purchase) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327965545/ Tanker 302] - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T338 420 2000 02) 'Fire Station 303' - 6085 Old Church Road, Caledon East Built 1968 :Pumper 303 - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Pierreville/Dependable (840/500) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327963973/ Squad 303] - 2005 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (840/?/25F) (ex-S302) :Tanker 303 - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / 2008 Dependable tanker (PTO/1700) :Tanker 323 - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / 1996 Dependable (11hp/2000) (remount of an ex-Brampton Fire and Emergency Services tank) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327956023/ Command 303] - 1989 Ford F350 / Dependable :Parade - 1944 International / Lafrance pumper (SN#B-1644) (ex-Sault Ste. Marie Fire Services (Ontario)) 'Fire Station 304' - 14190 Creditview Road, Cheltenham Built 1973 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327959229/ Pumper 304] - 2004 Freightliner M2-112 / Dependable (840/550/25) (SN#P344-840-550-04) :Tanker 304 - 2011 Freightliner M2 / Dependable (500/2000/25F) 'Fire Station 305' - 67 Mackenzie Street, Inglewood Built 1981 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5328574716/ Pumper 305] - 1998 Freightliner FL112 / Superior (840/500/25) (SN#SE 1862) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5328574716/ Squad 305] - 2007 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (840/550/25) (SN#PR359-840-550-06) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327962793/ Tanker 305] - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T341-420-2000-03) 'Fire Station 306' - 17177 Highway 50, Palgrave Built 1972 :Pumper 306 - 1994 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (840/660) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5327957167/ Squad 306] - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (840/660/25F) (SE#2262) :Tanker 306 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T355 420 2000 06) 'Fire Station 307' - 2 Snelcrest Drive, Mayfield West Built 1995 :Pumper 307 - 1998 Freightliner FL112 / Dependable (840/500/25F) (SN#P303-660-840-98) :Squad 307 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1250/550/25F) :Tanker 307 - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (420/2000/25) (SN#T337-420-2000-02) 'Fire Station 308' - 6000 Highway 9, Mono Mills Built 1981 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5328569466/ Squad 308] - 2004 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (840/550/25F) (SN#P343-840-550-04) :Tanker 308 - 2000 Freightliner FL112 / Superior (420/2000/25) (SN#SE 2244) (ex. T309) :Rescue 308 - 2002 Ford F550 (4x4) / Summit (CAFS/300/10) (SN#021128)](ex-Halton Hills Fire Services) 'Fire Station 309' - 3611 Charleston Sideroad, Caledon Village Built 2001 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/7275366944/ Pumper 309] - 2011 International Workstar 4x4 / Dependable (1050/500) :Squad 309 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (840/660/25) (SN#SE 2047) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6872662779/ Aerial 309] - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson / Dependable (1250/175/103' rear-mount Tower) (ex-A302) (Crimson / Dependable demo purchase in 2011) :Tanker 309 - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (11hp/1800) Assignment Unknown :2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (840/800/20F) (SE#2044) (ex-S303) :2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (840/660/25) (SN#SE 2045) (ex-S307) :Ford F450 pickup On Order *2018 Freightliner M2-112 / Dependable Tanker Retired Apparatus :2002 Ford F / 1994 Dependable light rescue (PTO/200) :1995 Ford E350 rescue van :1991 International 4900 / 1993 Dependable pumper (840/500) (SN#P255-840-93) :1990 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (840/600) (SN#90-05-972-271) :1987 Ford F800 / Dependable pumper (625/500) (SN#P209-625) :1986 Ford F800 / Dependable pumper (625/500) (SN#P207-625) :1985 GMC 7000 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) (Sold to Burpee Mills Fire Department) :1984 Ford Econoline 350 / PK Welding light rescue (SN#84-042) :1983 Ford L900 / MTI tanker (-/1800) :1983 International S1824 / MTI tanker (-/1800) :1983 Ford C700 / Multi-Vans heavy rescue (SN#7298) :1982 Ford C800 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1235) :1981 International S1824 / MTI tanker (-/1800) :1981 International S1824 / MTI tanker (-/1800) :1981 GMC 7000 / Pierreville pumper (625/600) (SN#PFT-1172) :1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (625/500)(SN#PFT-953) :1977 International Loadstar 1800/ Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-794) :1974 Chevrolet / 1953 Bickle pumper (500/500) :1973 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-373) :1973 GMC 6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-323) (Sold to Gillams Fire Department) :1972 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-295) :1972 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-294) :1970 Ford C900 / Lafrance pumper (840/500) (SN#F-70-142) (ex-St. Catharines Fire and Emergency Services) :1967 Ford F750 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T67-226) :1964 Ford / Marsh pumper (500/500) :1960 GMC / King pumper (SN#6016) :1953 GMC / Bickle pumper Future Plans Construction is underway for a new combined fire station / EMS station located at the northwest corner of Cross Country Boulevard and Regional Road 50 in Bolton. Work began in April 2016. As of May 2018, much of the building was complete but work was held up due to a dispute with the contractor. External Links *Caledon Fire Department *Caledon Fire Department Facebook page *Caledon Firefighters Station Map Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus